Hope To The Future
by Emerald Sakura711
Summary: Ok, this is the sequal to a "Double Life with a Lost Dream". Sakura is now awake from her coma only to realise Syaorna left thinking she would never wake. Pregnant and with no hope of seeing Syaoran again what will Sakura's hope be for the future?
1. Chapter 1

"Tomoyo I want him to know," Sakura whispered her plush cherry lips pressed together to hold back tears. "He should know I am carrying his child," she whimpered tears falling down her face the first time that morning. Her rosey red cheeks showed she was warm and that she needed rest. Sadly she pushed herself all the time that way she could try and find Syaoran even though it never worked.

"Sakura Eriol is trying his hardest with a tracking spell, its just Syaoran moves to fast when he knows he's being tracked," Tomoyo replied frowning and going over to her. "Come you need rest," she whispered helping her back inside and having her sit down in a comfortable chair.

xX Sakura's POV Xx

IT had been months since Syaoran had left thinking I would never wake from the coma. In every way I wanted him to hold me, to tell me we would be together like he had promised all those nights ago. It seemed like it would never come now. In my heart I was alone there was no place for me to be.

"Sakura cheer up you'l be having the baby soon aren't you excited about that?" Tomoyo asked me making me lift my head up and looking at her deep velvet eyes. "You'll have a baby o take care of and it'll be so cute," she whispered with a small giggle. She looked forward to my child unlike me. It was one thing I regretted, I knew I would lvoe the child. It just hur tthinking it was Syaoran's and my child and he wasn't here to help. "Sakura snap out of it please, there's nothing wrong," she whispered as she started to brush my hair.

Sighing I looked back down at my large stomach. "Tomoyo he'll never know, SYaoran will never see our child," I stated tears coming down my face. I had many sleepless night becayse of this one thing. It hur tmy heart greatly and if it wasn't for the baby I would have let it control my life. "Tomoyo the baby will be due soon I don't know if I could go on," I stated before I saw the hurt and sadness come across her face.

"Sakura never think like that, Syaoran left and that's that, he shouldn't come back after the hur the put in your heart," Tomoyo stated she seemed to be rather upset about it just differently then me. "If he crushed your heart you shouldn't wlecome him back so easily," she added hugging me and smiling. "You're my best friend and I want the best for you," she added before I nodded my head and took in a breath. "I am sorry," she whispered to me, she understood it was hard on me.

"I should get going thought I told my mom I would help her with the garden," I stated, it was a lie and i hoped Tomoyo took it. It was now late winter the only garden we had was inside and so small mother didn't need my help taking care of it. "I am sorry again," I whispered to her wanting her to know that I was looking out for her as well. She had dropped a lot to help me throught this and I wanted her to know it didn't go unnoticed.

Getting up I walked out of my room without waiting for her reply I didn't want to wait, I just wanted to leave. Walking into the courtyard, I took in a breath the cold air making my now long light brown hair blow in the wing. "This was how it was going to be for a little longer, and I hoped for the best for my child when he or she would be born. PUtting my hood over myhead I walked to a part of the palace wall that had fallen from the battle months before.

"This place is still falling apart because of me," I muttered before jumping the wall and now on a dirt path that weaved to a place I only knew. "My quiet place," I whispered to no one, this was the only place I could think without having someone bug me about the baby or how I am feeling.

Soon coming to a cliff I smiled the ocean right below me this was how it was going to be for a while. NOrmally I stood here for hours just thinking or rubbing my stomach telling the baby I would love him or her more then I loved anyone else. That's what I was going to do anyway. Watching the su nstart to set I knew another day was coming to a close, an ending I didn't want for this day. Taking in one more breath the only name I whispered was, "Syaoran."

* * *

Ok everyone here is the first chapter to my sequal. I hope you like it I worked long and hard on it. Tel me what you think and I might just put up the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning I opened my eyes fear coming to my face when seeing I wasn't in my bed. "Where the hell am I?" I asked a loud but only got the echo of my voice. Sitting up I scrambled to see if there was anyone around. I needed someone, anyone being alone was a fear I didn't want to go back to.

Taking in a breath I felt my stomach, good the baby was still there. It seemed like lately all I did was worry about my child. "Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol!" I yelled out getting up and feeling my way around. It was to dark to really see where I was walking at this point. Every so often though a small light would flicker and I could just see where I was. A long hallway, heading south maybe north I wasn't sure but I couldn't see the sun or moon. I figured either I was facing the wrong way or the world had ended.

"Someone?" I asked but frowned there was no one just me and the baby. Feeling a soft kick I stopped and smiled. That was the only thing that calmed me down, other then Syaoran but he hadn't been there in months. The eerie feeling in this hall made me worry more of what was to come. There always seemed to be something moving besides myself. Nothing I could find though, not when the light gave me sight or when the darkness took it all away.

But as quickly as I thought I was alone there came a noise a small, gentle noise. I didn't know what to think just that I wasn't alone now and I to worry about what was there. "Stay away from me," I growled in the meanest voice I could get out. With those words I felt almost sick like I had done something wrong. Touching the wall I followed the sound something about its velvet cries made me want to find it. "Who's there, please tell me," I pleaded but the crying never stopped.

Finding a door I listened, all I heard was a muffled cry a whimper that seemed to young to be of anyone big enough to hurt me. Straining to hear more I soon heard words, whimpering words from what sounded like a child.

Slowly I grabbed for the door knob I froze when I touched it, it was warm almost like the touch of someone's hand on your cheek. Pulling my hand back I looked around, it was to cold to cause this to happen, I could see my breath when there was light, and the door knob it was warm not icy like the air. Taking in a breath I touched it again, still warm. Turning it the clicking noise made me jump and shake, if I had still been a demon this wouldn't have bothered me, now I was weak and breakable of no value for any.

The whimpering and cries stopped on the other side of the door and I frowned. Was I to late… or maybe wrong about my choice. "I am coming in," I replied getting silence in return. "I heard a voice I know I heard something," I thought aloud to myself. There had to be something I wouldn't have felt bad about being mean or hearing the child's cries.

Opening the door all the way now, there was light, no more darkness and being alone. Feeling the baby kick I looked at my stomach. So I wasn't always alone, not anymore, I was with someone that loved me just as much as I love him or her back. Looking around the room it was a child's room no bigger then the room I had in the castle. I took a step in, a small one just so I could see better. A crib, toys, rocking chair….a nursery, it was a nursery for a young one no older then 5.

I hope that this was a dream, just a nightmare, one that I so badly wanted to get out of. My thoughts pushed aside I walked in holding my breath as the sound of the floor under me creaked. It wasn't loud enough for someone to really know what it was but I did. Glancing around I walked over to the crib and looked inside, I half expected to see a child, but there was none. Rubbing my stomach I walked to the middle of the room them stopped I wanted to scream… yet I didn't know why. Then all of a sudden it stopped I calmed down and smiled by a touch around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked me it seemed like it was as confused as I was. "This isn't a place you should be, it's not safe," the voice added this time I knew it was a man and I believed I knew who it was.

"I don't know how I got here, or even where here is," I whispered my hand slipping to my side where his hand was. "I thought it was a horrible nightmare… till you came," I added my voice shaking at the thought of it night being him. I felt his hand hold mine, it fit perfectly like it was meant to be. "Why did you leave?" I asked wanting to turn around I needed to see his face, to see him.

"You ask me that all the time, always asking why I left and why I broke the promise to stay," he muttered his hand on mine becoming tight like he was worried. "Your just… your not real, I don't know why I get tricked every time," he whispered his hand snapping away from me. "You're just a desire I want," he mumbled his voice sounded hurt like I had lied to him.

"I am not fake Syaoran!" I yelled out spinning around to look at him but he wasn't there it was like he vanished. "Syaoran?" I asked looking around again, I knew I had heard him, had felt his touch on my side. Now he was gone, ripped from my life once again without me willing it.

Crying the room changed again this time it wasn't a nursery it was a hospital room. Feeling pain run through me I cried out wanting it to stop. Sobbing I grabbed wrapped my arms around my stomach only to see that it was small… like I had never carried my child.

"No, no not the baby too," I pleaded to no one. Getting up I looked around, the pain dulling to a point that I could ignore it. I froze when I saw a small crib again this time it was plan in color dull just like the pain in my body. My child laying in it, yet the baby didn't cry nor wake when I picked it up. I watched till I thought I would go blind. There was no breath no small thudding sound coming from its small chest.  
"I desired for a child and here you are," I whimpered rubbing my baby's cheek it was ice cold. How could I have lost my child when I was careful, so careful? Sobbing nothing felt right nothing was right I had lost Syaoran and my child now, I didn't even know where I was anymore. Holding the small child close I whispered a few names once I had thought about over the nine months.

All I wanted now was to be alone to sleep forever in a blanket of snow something to freeze me from ever waking me up. As this idea grew more the scene around me changed. Now I was covered in snow but no child. I would be alone, forever alone to dream of the things I had done.

As I drifted into a sleep it seemed like this was the end that this was all I needed. It would end here the death and sadness would come to a stop one I knew would stay. Breathing in a breath a cold tear ran down my cheek. "I am sorry Syaoran," I whispered I could feel my heart slowing my body going numb.

* * *

**Ok here is the second chapter. I all hope you like it and I'll update in a few days or so. I am working between this story and few drawings as well for a few friends. Anyway, hope you like till next time.**


End file.
